Limosine
by Lady Watson
Summary: • Charles e Erik vão a uma reunião de negócios, mas o loiro está achando muito chato e resolve convencer Charles a ir embora. Numa limosine. lemon/erikxcharles


**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu. Eu bem queria que o Lensher e o Xavier fossem meus. Leiam a fic pensando nos atores Fassbender como Erik e McAvoy como Charles, tá?

**Limosine **―

― Atrasado mais uma vez, Lensher, por Deus. ― o moreno ralhou quando viu Erik entrar apressado pela grande porta de mogno.

― Não pensei que você acreditasse em Deus, Charles. ― o louro disse ao pé do ouvido de Charles ao se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

O telepata revirou os olhos e começou a falar sobre seu novo projeto no Instituto Xavier, que consistia, basicamente, em uma nova área para que os mutantes pudessem treinar e aperfeiçoar seus poderes.

Charles passou pela mente de cada um dos colaboradores bem trajados que estavam ali para conferir se sua idéia havia sido aceita. Lembrou do loiro ao seu lado e entrou na mente dele. "Podemos ir embora, Charles? Isso aqui está um saco." Charles escondeu um sorriso ao ouvir o pensamento do amigo. "Está ótimo aqui, Erik." "O caminho de casa será melhor." Um barulho fez-se ouvir na silenciosa sala, Charles havia se engasgado, ao que parece, na própria saliva.

Desculpou-se com os futuros sócios e disse ter um compromisso na mansão. Apressou Erik que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Charles chamou a limosine e bateu os pés enquanto esperava o choffer abrir a porta, esperando ainda que Erik entrasse, seguindo-o, atrapalhando o choffer e puxando a porta com agressão.

― Por Deus, Erik. Não faça mais isso. ― ele disse, se virando para encarar o loiro. Charles falava da cena na sala com os sócios, que Erik o fez ver cenas em sua mente que o deixaram louco.

― Você continua com essa palavra na boca, Charles. ― o louro chegou tão perto do telepata para falar que sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Charles congelou no momento em que as mãos fortes e hábeis de Erik fizeram uma trilha de fogo sobre sua perna e pararam em sua virilha.

― Que... ― Charles deu uma pausa na fala e sentiu seu membro pulsar dentro da calça jeans ― que palavra?

― Deus, Charles... ― Erik sussurrou novamente no ouvido dele e passou a mão num movimento lento em cima do membro de Charles, que relaxou o corpo mesmo que estivesse totalmente desconfortável naquelas calças.

― Você é tão bobinho, Charles. ― Erik riu, tirando as mãos da parte de Charles e depositando-as em seu pescoço, puxando o mesmo para perto de si ― temos cerca de 15 minutos até chegarmos em casa ― ele finalizou a frase puxando Charles para um beijo. O moreno abriu passagem para que a língua de Erik brincasse dentro de sua boca. Erik deslizou a boca até o pescoço de Charles, mordendo-o violentamente, fazendo com que o telepata deixasse escapar um gemido alto. "Isso vai ficar marcado, Erik" Charles projetou a frase na mente de Lensher. O loiro soltou uma risada fraca e murmurou um "ótimo", ignorando a boca e o pescoço dele e descendo para onde seu membro já estava doendo por estar preso na calça jeans apertada. Lensher abriu o zíper da calça de Charles e puxou a calça um pouco pra baixo, deixando um espaço para que sua mão pegasse o membro já rígido de Xavier e fizesse movimentos contínuos de vai e vem num ritmo acelerado. Charles intercalava suspiros e gemidos enquanto o louro o masturbava. Quando este acabou, Charles o fitou e entrou na mente dele. "Ainda nos restam uns 10 minutos, Lensher". O loiro sorriu e Charles o acompanhou.

― Minha vez de te mostrar o que eu sei, Lensher ― Charles não fez rodeio nenhum e abaixou as calças do louro que só continuava olhando para ele. Segurou o membro grosso de Erik entre as mãos e o abocanhou, colocando tudo o que conseguia para dentro da boca. Lensher sentiu um arrepio quando a boca quente de Charles entrou em contato com seu pênis. Ele suspirou enquanto Xavier alterava entre movimentos rápidos e tirava o membro dele de dentro da boca pra passar a língua por ele inteiro, levando Erik a loucura. Charles voltou a chupar o pênis dele com mais vontade, arrancando suspiros do louro.

― Nós não temos muito tempo, Charles ― Erik tentou falar, falhando miseravelmente em algumas palavras devido aos gemidos.

Charles terminou o que estava fazendo satisfeito com o resultado quando olhou o membro ereto de Erik a sua frente. Ele sorriu para o loiro e não esperou que ele dissesse nada, já se colocando 'de quatro', segurando com as mãos no encosto do carro. Erik riu e se colocou atrás de Charles, segundo no quadril do mesmo.

― Eu sabia que você sempre quis ser um cachorrinho, Charles ― o loiro disse com a voz carregada de ironia, sobre a posição do moreno.

― Lensher, cala a boca e faça isso logo ― o telepata ordenou e não foi preciso de mais nada para que Erik penetrasse nele, sem pensar muito na dor do telepata. No começo Charles mordeu os lábios para não gritar, mas foi obrigado a abri-los para deixar com que os gemidos saíssem. Erik fez movimentos lentos no início mas aumentou o ritmo a cada gemido que recebia de Xavier. Os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos e isso fez com que Erik caísse pesadamente sobre o corpo de Xavier, que sorriu por longos minutos. Sentiram a limosine parar e o motorista descer e se apressaram em vestir suas roupas e entrar na mansão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**FIM.**

**N/A: **Termina de um jeito um pouco estranho ou sei lá, por que eu escrevi na sala e não consegui pensar em nada melhor pro final dessa fic, então... Espero que gostem da minha primeira lemon, por assim dizer, hihi. E deixem reviews.


End file.
